Un pasaje de vuelta
by Natsichan
Summary: [Takari] "El pasado es un buen lugar para visitar, pero no es un buen lugar para quedarse" Este escrito participa del reto Intercambio Navideño del foro Proyecto 1-8. Para: LeCielVAN ¡Feliz Navidad!
1. Nacimos para ser alguien

_Este escrito participa del reto:_ **Intercambio Navideño** _del foro_ **Proyecto 1-8**.

Digimon **no** me pertenece.

Para: **_LeCielVAN_**.

* * *

 **Parte I:**

 **Nacimos para ser alguien**

—No… todavía no se lo he dicho. No sé cómo hacerlo… ¿y si _esto_ era algo que él no quería? —Miyako suspiró dando una pausa a su discurso, sin dejar de tamborilear nerviosamente sus dedos sobre la mesa —. ¿Cómo fue que te diste cuenta? ¡No lo entiendo!

Hikari regresaba de la cocina con una tetera en una mano y servilletas de tela en la otra. Se sentó junto a ella, colocando las servilletas junto a la bandeja de panecillos y, levantando apenas sus hombros, acercó las dos pequeñas tazas de porcelana hacia ella.

—Fue una corazonada —comentó distraídamente esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

La mujer de cabellos castaños comenzó a servir el té con gran delicadeza, dejando caer la infusión en las tazas disfrutando de aquel extraño y perfecto sonido. A Hikari siempre le había gustado el té, por su color, su sabor, su aroma y por su sonido. Le tranquilizaba, pero también le hacía recordar, y a veces recordar duele.

Miyako, que mantenía el ritmo del tamborileo con sus dedos, ignoraba aquel deleite secreto de su amiga y pasó por alto la media sonrisa que Hikari le dedicó al té antes de servir la segunda taza. Miyako se apresuró por calmar sus nervios con pequeños sorbos antes de continuar con la charla, pero Hikari ya no pudo escucharla. No fue porque no quisiera, sino porque a veces los recuerdos logran alejarte de tu realidad sin tu permiso y te fuerzan a divagar entre ellos sin prestar atención a nada más.

La culpa la tenía el té que con sus sonidos, sus aromas, sus sabores y colores la habían llevado de nuevo hasta él. Y por si fuera poco, tras sacudir levemente su cabeza en un intento de sacarse de encima algunos recuerdos, alzó la vista hacia su amiga para distraerse, pero detrás de Miyako no veía otra cosa que no fuera él.

— ¡Hikari! —Le llamó Miyako para hacerla reaccionar.

La mujer cerró los ojos con fuerza, y al abrirlos notó el desastre que había causado sobre la mesa.

— ¡Oh, lo siento! ¡Qué distraída soy! —Exclamó dejando de inclinar la tetera para ya no derramar el té.

Y mientras Hikari se apresuraba a secar aquel charco con una servilleta de tela, Miyako permitió que se le escapara una suave risilla de los labios.

—Creo que esta es la primera vez en que te veo cometer una torpeza —expuso con un tinte de sorpresa en la voz, apresurándose por ayudarla a limpiar —. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ese tono divertido en la voz de Miyako se esfumó con la última frase. Hikari suspiró depositando a un lado las servilletas empapadas, y giró su cuerpo para ver a su amiga a los ojos.

Por un momento quiso contarle la verdad, quiso decirle cuánto la abrumaban y perseguían todos esos recuerdos, y cómo añoraba que _ese_ fuera el presente y no el que estaban viviendo; pero pestañando un par de veces se dijo a sí misma que si tantos años había permanecido con todos sus sentimientos bajo llave, no les cedería salir a la luz ahora que ya era tarde. Demasiado tarde.

—Me distraje pensando, sólo eso —murmuró buscando algún escape que continúe ocultando su verdad por un poco más de tiempo.

Miyako frunció el entrecejo, reflexiva. Hikari supo que ella no se rendiría hasta tener una respuesta más específica.

— ¿En qué? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

La castaña sonrió con mayor fuerza, y suavemente negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes que preocuparte, es sobre el trabajo.

Su amiga abrió los ojos con interés y, ubicando con sutileza su mano derecha en su vientre, le insinuó que se le haría muy útil tener algunas ideas sobre el trato con niños pequeños. Hikari rio abiertamente y situó su mano sobre la mano derecha de Miyako.

—Verás… hace días estoy intentando pensar en alguna forma alternativa en que pueda enseñarles a los niños sobre diferentes oficios y profesiones… pero siento que todo lo que llega a mí será aburrido para ellos.

Hikari bien sabía cuánto le encantaba a su amiga cuando confiaban en ella y se sintió fatal por no poder hablar con la verdad. Miyako no advirtió la falsedad y se llevó el dedo índice al mentón en un gesto pensativo.

—Todos nacimos para ser alguien, Hikari. ¿Les has preguntado a ellos qué les gustaría ser cuando sean mayores?

La docente respiró hondo y se removió en su lugar antes de contestar con una gran sonrisa.

—Tengo varios cantantes, veterinarios, artistas y presidentes en mi clase. Algunos quieren ser chefs, otros astronautas, y hasta hay algunos futuros policías —comentó con ternura —. Oh. Y no puedo olvidarme de Shin, él quiere ser un superhéroe.

Miyako apretujó sus mejillas con sus manos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, para controlar una de sus usuales alteraciones causadas por la ternura.

—¡Es tan dulce! —Expresó casi en un grito.

—Shin es un niño muy especial —sonrió Hikari.

A Miyako le brillaron los ojos de una manera particular, como sólo sucedía cuando se le ocurría una idea que calificaría únicamente como fabulosa.

— ¿Qué tal si nosotros hablamos con ellos?

— ¿Con mis alumnos?

— ¡Sí! No fuimos superhéroes como Batman y Superman pero hemos salvado a éste mundo y al mundo digital… eso debe contar en algo. Además todos estamos trabajando en algo, ¡podríamos platicar sobre nuestros trabajos con ellos! —Miyako tomó las manos de Hikari y las presionó entre las suyas —. ¡Piénsalo! ¿Sí? —Hikari entreabrió los labios sin saber cómo responder a eso, pero su amiga no se rindió fácilmente —. Tendrás a un astronauta que fue cantante; a un médico que… no es veterinario, pero sabe tratar a los digimon; a un diplomático y un abogado que… no son presidentes pero tienen que ver con la política; tendrás dos chefs profesionales; una diseñadora para quienes están interesados en el arte; tendrás un detective. ¡Es lo máximo! Y para el futuro superhéroe llevarás a dos investigadores del mundo digital y a un escritor. ¡Es fantástico!

La sonrisa de Hikari no flaqueó, pero si lo hizo su corazón. A veces las pequeñas cosas eran las que más dolían. Miyako frenó en seco su discurso y la miró a los ojos. Hikari podía engañar con frases y sonrisas, pero su mirada no sabía mentir.

—No estás así por el trabajo —sentenció Miyako, dejando caer sus manos sobre su regazo.

Hikari frunció ligeramente los labios y se aventuró a mirar los colores del cielo que desde la ventana de su departamento, ubicada justo detrás de la figura de su amiga, podían apreciarse. Y el alivio la recorrió al ver que el sol ya se había escondido.

—No es nada. Ya terminó.

Miyako volvió a tomar algunos sorbos de su té. Hikari sólo miró su taza, todavía llena.

—Creo que deberías hacer la propuesta de esa charla en tu clase. A todos —aclaró mirándola de manera significativa.

Esa última palabra le provocó un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda. Hikari miró sus manos y las estrujó un poco queriendo retener el impulso de marcharse de su propio departamento.

—No se pueden organizar estas cosas así como así, nada más. Se necesita un permiso y no todos tendrán el día libre —puntualizó tratando de luchar en contra de los recuerdos.

—Te ayudaré a resolver esos mínimos obstáculos, si quieres hacer esto lo tendrás, yo puedo arreglarlo todo —casi sonrió Miyako.

Hikari alzó la vista de sus manos a los ojos de su amiga.

—Es sólo que…

— ¿No quieres volver a verlo?

Las cejas enarcadas de Miyako la obligaron a bajar la vista de nuevo.

—No es eso…

—Entonces sí quieres…

— ¡Miyako!

— ¿Qué? ¡No he dicho nada malo!

A Hikari se le aceleró el corazón por sobremanera.

—Nada tiene que ver Takeru en esto —mintió.

Miyako reprimió sus ganas de sonreír.

—Confía en mí, verás que tus alumnos amarán esa clase.

Hikari se mordió el labio inferior.

—Confío —afirmó despacio.

Entonces Miyako se puso de pie, tomó en sus manos su teléfono celular y comenzó los preparativos.

* * *

¡ **Cieli**! ¡ **Amiga secreta**! Espero no haberte decepcionado... traté de cumplir con todo pero como siempre me voy un poco por las ramas. Aún no sé cuantas partes tendrá este fic, pero todas tendrán esos momentos melancólicos y nostálgicos que pediste para nivelar tus emociones (?)

Por algún extraño motivo tengo el headcanon de que Miyako trabajaba con Koushiro hasta que su primera hija nació, luego permaneció como ama de casa. La verdad es que nunca supe de dónde salió ese pensamiento pero bueno...

Espero que se haya disfrutado la lectura.

 **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

Y gracias especiales a **NievesJS13** , por el aguante ;)


	2. Reciclando recuerdos

**Parte II:**

 **Reciclando recuerdos**

"— _¿Hola?_

— _¡Kou! ¡Qué bueno que contestas! Soy Miyako._

— _Lo sé. Reconocí tu voz. ¿Sucedió algo?_

— _Hikari y yo necesitamos un favor, ¿estás libre el lunes?_

— _¿Hikari y tú?_

— _¿Estás libre o no?_

— _Las investigaciones nunca se toman días libres, Miyako. Y hablando sobre eso, deberías estar en la oficina._

— _Sólo dime que estás libre._

— _Pero es que yo…_

— _¡Perfecto! ¡En el trabajo te explico mejor!_

— _Pero, Miyak…_

Miyako cortó la comunicación y se giró con una sonrisa enorme surcando su rostro.

— ¡Sí, irá! —Festejó mirando a Hikari. _"_

No podía creer que de verdad estaba haciendo esto. La simple idea no conseguía formarse completamente en su mente, ellos no habían conseguido volver a reunirse en todos esos años pasados… ¿qué haría diferente a ésta ocasión?

Hikari dio el trago final a su café.

Después de esa última aventura no volvieron a ser el inseparable grupo que eran. Habían llegado a ser considerados familia, y Hikari pensaba que los hermanos no se separaban. Podían pelearse, pero siempre se recordarían y siempre estarían allí para el otro. Ellos estaban unidos por esos lazos, ellos eran hermanos. No de sangre, de alma. Pero los años fueron estirando aquellos hilos que los mantenían juntos y, uno a uno, fueron rompiéndose. Comenzando por Takeru.

La taza se deslizó por entre sus dedos antes de que ella pudiera notarlo y dio contra el suelo con un estallido seco. Los trozos no llegaron a su piel. Cerrando los ojos con pesar maldijo su debilidad. Cerró una de sus manos en un puño, respiró profundo y comenzó a limpiar. La porcelana lastimó su pulgar al tomarla sin el cuidado conveniente, ella no soltó una sola queja. Tal vez no reconoció la diferencia entre esa pequeña puntada al contacto con los restos de la taza y las puntadas constantes en su pecho cada vez que daba aquel paso en falso dentro de su memoria.

Cuando todos los trozos se vieron abandonados en la oscuridad del cesto de basura, Hikari lavó sus manos en el fregadero y encontró la marca en su dedo. Entonces comenzó a dolerle, y se le ocurrió que muchas veces uno puede ser herido sin darse cuenta, pero que sólo sufrirá en cuanto note la herida.

Un suspiro se congeló en sus labios cuando quiso soltarlo, el aroma del café aún no abandonaba la cocina del apartamento y, secretamente, agradeció que no hubiera sido té.

Dio una mirada rápida al departamento. Pensó que era tiempo de cambiar los muebles de lugar, últimamente no le gustaba que todo permaneciera igual por mucho tiempo. Los cambios a veces son buenos, evitan que tropieces una y otra vez con la misma piedra. El problema se hallaba cuando uno le tomaba cariño a la piedra.

Con un trago ruidoso de agua fría, Hikari suavizó un nudo que descaradamente se había formado en su garganta sin aviso previo. Respiró hondo intentando aclarar hacia donde pretendían llevarla sus pensamientos y decidió que el futuro la esperaba en el aula de clases, que había que soltar el pasado y que no era tiempo de quedarse reciclando recuerdos.

Colgó su gigantesco y pesado bolso en su brazo. Sonrió, como nunca antes, a su reflejo en la ventana. Aferró con su mano libre las llaves del departamento. Enfrentaría todo lo que la esperara, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquel día sea digno de recordar cuando su frágil mente la dejara caer de nuevo.

No pensaba que todos fueran a llegar. Tantas veces habían prometido que llegarían y, quitándole el valor a sus palabras, no lo hicieron. Por eso Hikari ya no creía, ya no esperaba. Se percibió a leguas la sorpresa en sus ojos cuando, superando sus expectativas, encontró varios rostros que hacía tiempo no veía, en la recepción del instituto.

Algo se encendió en ella cuando se reencontró con aquellas sonrisas. Algo cambió en su vida cuando esas miradas la observaron después de tantos años. Y el abrazo que compartieron anudó muchos de esos lazos rotos. Nadie lo dudó, volvían a sentirse hermanos, como si nada los hubiese distanciado. Por un instante todo fue perfecto, ese era el reencuentro que tanto habían ansiado desde su última aventura.

Pero ese instante acabó muy rápido. Construir sobre lo destruido es difícil. Querer leer la página siguiente de una historia sin poder apartar la vista de la anterior no es algo posible. Atar dos extremos de un hilo roto no hará que sea igual que antes.

—Dejaste crecer tu cabello —le comentó Sora Takenouchi rompiendo el inusual silencio incómodo que se prolongó entre ellos.

" _Los cambios son buenos"_ pensó Hikari, pero guardó sus palabras y alzó las comisuras de sus finos labios.

—Recortaste el tuyo —observó manteniendo la débil sonrisa.

Era extraño, muy extraño.

Solían conocerse mejor que nadie, solían entenderse sin usar palabras, solían ser una familia. Ahora eran desconocidos con algunas aventuras en común. Y dolía ver todo lo que se habían perdido con el paso del tiempo. Los títulos universitarios, los casamientos, las mudanzas, los primeros hijos. Miyako era la única que había mantenido el contacto con todos. Los demás se hablaban muy poco, y nunca todos a la vez.

La mujer recorrió las caras de todos los presentes con la mirada. Recordó la última fotografía que había tomado de ellos, aquel primero de agosto que se hizo tan lejano. Notó cuánto habían cambiado y comprendió que nunca volverían a estar todos reunidos. Éste no era más que otro intento fallido y prueba de aquello era la ausencia de cinco de ellos.

Su hermano se aclaró la garganta y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Hikari. Ella supo qué se proponía. Imaginó los pensamientos de Taichi aguijoneando su cerebro, diciéndole que debía hacer todo lo posible por limar las asperezas que los separaban para que luego de ese día todo volviera a ser como antes, al menos entre los siete presentes. Hikari supuso que todos pensaban igual, que todos habían aceptado la invitación para que esta experiencia volviera a unirlos, pero ninguno estaba seguro de llegaría a funcionar. Muchas veces lo habían intentado, pero el silencio es frío y terminó congelándolo todo.

Y cualesquiera que hubieran sido las palabras de su hermano, fueron ahogadas por el sonoro estruendo del timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases diarias. Hikari les pidió silencio con un gesto suave y los guio al patio central donde los niños de todos los grados se encontraban formando filas, para escuchar las palabras del director y cantar el Himno Nacional.

Una vez terminado el ritual los alumnos ingresaron en orden a sus respectivas aulas y al darse vuelta, Hikari se encontró con la sonrisa de sus amigos que tras tantos años de haber acabado sus estudios habían olvidado que tan fuerte sonaban las voces de tantos alumnos cantando con orgullo el Himno Nacional. Se le escapó una ligera risita que ocultó indicándoles a todos que la acompañaran.

Las voces animadas de los pequeños llenaron a Hikari de plena felicidad y al encontrarse ella en el umbral, se creó una atmósfera muda que manifestaba el respeto de los estudiantes a la docente.

—Buenas tardes, alumnos —saludó cordialmente al ingresar —. Recordarán la pequeña plática que mantuvimos la clase anterior sobre el futuro y las profesiones que les gustaría seguir — se colocó frente a la clase con su mejor sonrisa e hizo señas al grupo de adultos para que hicieran lo mismo —. Hoy nos visitan trabajadores de distintos ámbitos que nos ayudarán a comprender cómo cada una de nuestras decisiones marca una diferencia en la sociedad.

Los pequeños se removieron ansiosos, los adultos se estremecieron un poco incómodos. Hikari se regañó internamente por seguir las ideas alocadas de su amiga e improvisar una clase simplemente porque ella le había inculcado falsas esperanzas. Era sabido que él no iría, no había contestados su mensaje y por supuesto que no modificaría su apretada agenda para regresar a Japón. Hikari no entendía cómo pudo haber creído que pasaría, que lo vería de nuevo y que todo se solucionaría.

El carraspeo de Miyako la sacó bruscamente de su ensimismamiento. Sus alumnos miraban curiosos a los visitantes, pero ninguno de ellos daba señales de querer comenzar a hablar. Taichi se había cruzado de brazos y miraba atentamente los trabajos que los niños habían colocado en las paredes del aula, desde los carteles sobre cuidar el ambiente hasta los afiches que habían expuesto en una clase de geografía. Yamato había colocado sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y se balanceaba cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de la punta de los pies a los talones. Sora sonreía a los niños con un dejo maternal y saludaba con la mano a quienes les devolvían el gesto. Ken permanecía rígido, mirando la pared detrás de los niños. Koushiro acomodaba con manos torpes su corbata.

Hikari suspiró, y la duda comenzó a sembrarse en la promesa que Miyako le hizo afirmando que sus alumnos amarían la idea.

—Señora Inoue, ¿le gustaría comenzar? —Preguntó buscando una manera en que la clase no pasara a ser la peor de todo el trimestre.

La mirada que la mujer le correspondió se quedaba a medio camino entre vengativa y horrorizada.

—C-Claro —todos los alumnos le sonrieron ampliamente y clavaron sus miradas en ella, cortando su seguridad en dos —. M-Mi… —Respiró profundo y llevó sus manos a su vientre por unos segundos —. Mi nombre es Miyako Inoue —se presentó con confianza renovada —, y él es mi compañero Koushiro Izumi —pronunció caminando hasta el portador del conocimiento que, en ese momento, cambiaba su tono de piel pálido por el rojo escarlata —. Ambos trabajamos en las oficinas de una gran corporación, ¿verdad señor Izumi?

El tono de Miyako se tornó punzante con esa pregunta, y Koushiro de inmediato comprendió lo que su compañera insinuaba.

—Exactamente —afirmó con la voz bien alta y abrió su maletín negro para mostrarle a los niños una moderna laptop y los programas que solía utilizar en sus investigaciones.

Hikari aprovechó el tiempo para reorganizar a los demás, invitándolos a sentarse en sillas ubicadas a un extremo del aula para no interferir o distraer mientras Miyako y Koushiro iniciaban la plática, salvando a la clase de calificarse como la peor del año.

Taichi le guiñó un ojo al pasar por su lado, Sora caminó hacia las sillas con pasos rápidos y entusiasmados, Yamato dejó escapar un pesado suspiro al sentarse y Ken por fin pudo relajar sus músculos. Hikari no se había dado cuenta de lo tensa que estaba hasta que se permitió sentarse, detrás del escritorio.

Sus alumnos prestaban atención a las palabras de Koushiro por más que ninguno comprendiera nada, y Miyako se paseaba entre los bancos haciendo acotaciones sobre los avances en las investigaciones que habían realizado hasta el momento sobre las distintas dimensiones existentes.

Pero a Hikari sólo le llegaba una voz a su mente, un tono serio y concentrado que al mismo tiempo era amable. Hikari repitió el recuerdo varias veces: " _Creo que existen otros mundos que aún no conocemos_ " había dicho Takeru mientras trazaba líneas virtuales de diferentes colores para explicar su teoría, una tarde en la sala de computación cuando regresaban de una aventura y el cielo se arrebolaba indicándoles que debían volver a sus casas. Recordó cómo surgió la idea de las dimensiones y el guiño que Takeru le dedicó, años después, cuando esa teoría que él creó se verificó frente a toda la sociedad.

El coro de risas que formaron sus alumnos fue el zarpazo que la regresó al presente. Se unió a sus risas porque se suponía que había estado prestando atención y que comprendía el porqué de aquello, pero en realidad no sentía ganas de reír y nunca supo cuál fue el detalle que había hecho carcajear a los niños.

Mientras todos reían, Koushiro guardaba sus artefactos tecnológicos con el rostro tan rojo como una cereza, y en cuanto las risas se aplacaron, Miyako tomó la palabra.

—Mi especialidad, por el contrario, son las investigaciones físicas sobre las criaturas que existen en el mundo digital y…

— ¡Los Digimon! —Exclamó uno de los niños interrumpiendo el pequeño discurso —. ¡Yo siempre quise uno!

Sus palabras enternecieron al grupo de adultos y Hikari no pudo evitar revivir el momento en que Gatomon y ella se encontraron por primera vez. Entendió que todos pensaban en lo mismo, las aventuras digitales que los habían juntado a ellos, también los habían unido a sus compañeros digimon. Y tal vez era por ellos y por todos los recuerdos que afloraban al reencontrarse que aún pretendían restaurar su amistad, a pesar de que cada intento había sido en vano.

Miyako se acercó al niño que la miró con sus grandes ojos cafés, y con un gesto cómplice dejó escapar:

—Un pajarillo me ha contado sobre ti.

Él pestañeó varias veces.

— ¿¡De verdad!?

Miyako asintió con una sonrisa.

—Me ha dicho que tu nombre es Shin. ¿Tú qué crees? ¿Me mintió o me ha dicho la verdad?

El niño rio, travieso.

— ¡Ése es mi nombre! ¡Yo soy Aoyama Shin!

—Entonces dime Shin, ¿es cierto que cuando crezcas quieres ser un superhéroe?

La sonrisa de Shin se intensificó ante la mención de aquel oficio, las risas de sus compañeros comenzaron a oírse desde los pupitres más lejanos a Hikari, pero a él no le importó y se puso de pie tan de repente que Miyako dio un respingo y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

— ¡Sí! —Gritó alzando ambos brazos por sobre su cabeza —. ¡Quiero viajar entre todas las dimensiones con mi compañero digimon! —Expresó girando sobre sí mismo —. ¡Y quiero pelear contra los malos! —Añadió dando puñetazos al aire —. ¡Y quiero tener un digivice que brilla como el de mi mamá!

— ¿Qué? —Miyako frunció un poco el entrecejo —. ¿Tu madre…?

— ¡Sí! —Insistió el niño —. ¡Ella tiene su propio digivice y su compañero digimon! Y algún día… ¡yo tendré el mío!

La mirada de Miyako recayó en Hikari, los demás no apartaron sus ojos del niño.

— ¿Cómo…? —Comenzó a decir Koushiro, pero Shin lo interrumpió sonriendo.

—Mi mamá se llama Noriko Kawada.

—Oh… —dejó escapar Miyako —. Creo que mi pajarito se olvidó de contarme ese pequeño detalle…

Hikari soltó una pequeña risa que le brotó de manera pura, se sorprendió a sí misma sonriendo como hacía mucho no lo hacía y haciendo una mueca de disculpa se cubrió los labios con una mano para ocultar la sonrisa.

—Ella me ha contado mucho sobre ustedes —dijo Shin —, y por eso yo estoy tan feliz de conocerlos, ¡gracias señorita Yagami por esta clase! —Anunció con una formal reverencia hacia su maestra.

Hikari le sonrió de regreso y volvió la mirada a sus compañeros de aventuras. Tal vez sí había sido una buena idea reunirse de nuevo.

* * *

Tuve que leerme un manual entero de cómo se daban las clases en Japón para armar éste capítulo como corresponde jaja no quería armar algo que se alejara tanto de la realidad...

Ay, espero que no esté decepcionando a nadie con esto…

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que hayan pasado una gran Navidad n.n


	3. Una pausa en la historia

**Parte III:**

 **Una pausa en la historia**

"— _¿Sí, diga?_

— _¿Hermano?_

— _¿Hikari?_

— _Emm_

Hikari se apartó el teléfono del oído, Miyako puso los ojos en blanco y con un gesto rápido le incitó a que continuara hablando.

— _¡Hikari! ¡Respóndeme! ¿Qué ocurre? —_ La voz de Taichi se oía preocupada _._

Hikari tragó saliva antes de proponer aquella idea sobre la plática con sus alumnos. Taichi se rio del otro lado de la línea. Se rio de la idea, de lo que imaginó que podría pasar, y de los nervios de Hikari. Pero Hikari no sabía si esa risa era un sí o un no.

— _Es algo tonto, ¿verdad? —_ Decidió decir ella _._

— _Por supuesto que no. Adoré la idea. Será divertido cambiar la rutina por un día."_

Una sonrisa surcó el rostro de Taichi cuando llegó su turno y tras un suave guiñar de su ojo derecho pasó junto a Hikari para ubicarse al frente de la clase.

Los niños mantenían sus sonrisas en alto, en especial Shin Aoyama cuyos ojos brillaban de emoción. Hikari sabía cuánto adoraba Shin a Taichi, porque él había sido el líder de los digielegidos y el pequeño había oído hablar mucho a su madre sobre eso.

—Hola niños —saludó Taichi con energía —. Mi nombre es…

— ¡Taichi Yagami! —Soltó Shin sin poder contenerse.

El adulto miró al niño, sorprendido. Shin se cubrió la boca con ambas manos como si ese gesto eliminara su grito emocionado, que aún parecía hacer eco en las paredes del aula.

—Exacto, yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor —rio Taichi, la clase suspiró suaves risas en unísono —. Vengo a comentarles un poco sobre mi trabajo como diplomático —Hikari torció una sonrisa en dirección a su hermano —. ¿Saben? Lo más importante para nosotros es dominar el ejercicio de la representación, la información y la negociación —se encogió de hombros y explicó: — porque, al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que hacemos: representar al país en una Misión Diplomática o Consular, ante un Organismo Internacional, en el Ministerio de Organizaciones Exteriores al que pertenezcamos o destacados ante cualquier repartición estatal en el interior de nuestro país* —Notando que los niños no comprendían sus palabras, Taichi decidió hacer su discurso algo más personal —. Yo me ocupo principalmente de las relaciones entre el mundo real y el mundo digital —pronunció captando intencionalmente la atención de todos los alumnos —. Aún tenemos muchos proyectos por delante, esto apenas está comenzando. Y estoy lo suficientemente convencido de que lograremos que todos en el mundo comprendan que los Digimon no son malvados por naturaleza y que nunca han querido lastimarnos, sino salvarnos —dijo recordando todas y cada una de las batallas que se llevaron a cabo en el mundo humano —Yo… en realidad nunca hubiera pensado en estudiar para esto, pero… pienso que el mundo necesita de alguien que pueda mediar de algún modo entre ambos mundos, diplomáticamente. Para que no hayan guerras o malos entendidos. Y espero que pronto podamos hallar un equilibrio…

— ¿Señor? —Inquirió uno de los niños de la primera fila con voz temerosa —. Disculpe la interrupción pero… ¿usted cree que algún día nos dejarán viajar a aquel mundo?

La sonrisa de Hikari reflejó su afecto por aquellos niños y sus ilusiones, mostró su devoción por la enseñanza y expresó su añoranza por aquellas épocas en la que solía viajar todos los días a través de una computadora. La mujer dirigió su mirada hacia los adultos que sonreían de igual manera a los niños.

Tal vez los pequeños no se daban cuenta de lo que significaba para ellos esa reunión y esos comentarios que hacían a sus lazos rotos querer unirse de nuevo.

—Esa es mi meta —le respondió Taichi.

Inexplicablemente, Hikari se descubrió a sí misma con unas suaves lágrimas queriendo escaparse entre sus pestañas y de inmediato se cubrió la cara con ambas manos disimulando al secarlas, recordando el tacto de otras manos sobre sus mejillas y palabras que intentaban animarla. Se insultó en su interior por esa tendencia a recordar la promesa de que él volvería, que jamás iban a separarse y que eso sólo era una pausa en su historia.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron los recuerdos. Los niños guardaron silencio, Taichi enmudeció en mitad de una frase, Miyako le sonrió y Hikari se puso de pie. Le temblaron un poco las piernas cuando atravesó el camino de su escritorio a la puerta y su mano permaneció un momento congelada sobre el picaporte. Después de una respiración profunda, abrió de un tirón y el rostro del otro lado la dejó aturdida, ¿¡cómo fue que pensó que sería Takeru!? ¿¡Cómo fue se dejó convencer de que iría!?

— ¡Hikari! —Exclamó el hombre con una sonrisa —Discúlpame la tardanza, no me dejaron salir antes del trabajo.

—Daisuke… llegaste…

— ¡Claro! ¡Miyako me hubiera cortado las manos de lo contrario!

Hikari recordó el momento en que Miyako lo llamó para avisarle sobre esta idea tan extraña.

"— _Soy Daisuke —_ le habían contestado del otro lado de la línea

— _¡Hey Dai! —_ había pronunciado Miyako al teléfono.

— _Deja tu mensaje después de la señal, ¿te va esa?_

— _¡Aggg! Siempre es igual contigo, ¡atiende el teléfono una vez en tu vida, Motomiya! ¡Esto es importante!"_

Él rio abiertamente, recordando lo mismo. Ella intentó imitarlo, pero su risa nunca llegó a salir.

—Pasa… —le invitó la docente.

Daisuke Motomiya, con el cabello mucho más corto de lo que Hikari hubiera imaginado que él se lo cortaría y aun vistiendo un delantal que de no haber estado tan sucio de seguro sería blanco, ingresó al aula pavoneándose al caminar.

— ¡Hola niños! —Gritó con alegría.

Los alumnos estaban encantados con la llegada de aquel hombre y Daisuke comenzó con sus malos chistes que hicieron reír a toda la clase. Taichi puso cara de pocos amigos y Hikari entendió que lo que menos quería su hermano era que alguien rompiera el hermoso ambiente que había creado.

— ¡Motomiya! —Exclamó Taichi con los ojos entrecerrados —, ¿vienes de trabajar?

El hombre señaló a Taichi con su dedo índice.

—Tienes razón, Yagami —dijo regresando a la puerta —, ¡olvidé entrar los regalos!

— ¿¡Los qué!? —Dijeron Hikari y Yamato al mismo tiempo.

Daisuke entraba y salía del aula llevando consigo varias bolsas que lucían el logo del restaurante donde él trabajaba, alborotando a los niños. Hikari miró a su hermano como si él fuera el culpable. Taichi alzó ambas manos sobre sus hombros aclarando que no tenía nada que ver y fue a sentarse junto a Koushiro que, tan desconcertado como él, no dejaba de seguir a Daisuke con la mirada.

Después de entrar la última bolsa, Daisuke se irguió y sonrió a todos.

—Se me invitó a hablar de mi trabajo… y me puse a pensar que no puedo decir mucho sobre lo que hago —comenzó a decir. Yamato y Taichi ahogaron unas risitas que Sora aplacó con una severa mirada —. Pero… —continuó Daisuke —, puedo compartirles lo que mejor hago. No sabía qué les gustaba y qué no… así que ¡les traje un poco de varias cosas! Hay tofu, sushi, onigiri y takoyaki…

El festejo de los niños llenó el aula haciendo retumbar sus voces. Miyako se unió a los gritos con mucha emoción, y llevando una mano al vientre exclamó:

— ¡Me reservo el tofu!

Todos los presentes la miraron, a ella se le encendieron las mejillas y reinó el silencio hasta que Daisuke sacó un paquete de una de las bolsas y se lo arrojó a Miyako con una carcajada.

—Los grandes también pueden comer —advirtió aun riendo.

Taichi, Yamato y Miyako festejaron el aviso y con una mirada de Koushiro, Sora y Ken, comprendieron que no estaban dando un buen ejemplo. Hikari ayudó a Daisuke a repartir los paquetes a los niños y anunció que harían una pausa para disfrutar del trabajo de Daisuke antes de continuar.

Volviendo a la calma, los alumnos desenvolvieron sus respectivos platillos. Yamato le ofreció un paquete a Sora y ella le guiñó un ojo al aceptarlo, como si fuera una broma interna. Koushiro miró extrañado a Miyako cuando ella desenvolvió su paquete y devoró su tofu, la había visto comer antes de ir al colegio y se le hacía extraño que aun tuviera tanta hambre, Ken sonreía dulcemente a su mujer y una vez que ella acabó le tendió un pañuelo blanco con las iniciales M.I. bordadas en un extremo haciéndola reír, como si fuera un chiste que sólo ellos podían entender.

Hikari recordó la distancia que los había mantenido alejados tanto tiempo y comprendió que por más que quisiera había cosas que no podría entender, se las había perdido y no existía una forma de recuperarlas.

Daisuke le entregó un paquete a Hikari y fue a sentarse junto a Ken. Ella no sabía si tenía hambre o no, pero no quiso desperdiciar el buen gesto de Daisuke, por lo que desenvolvió el paquete y tomó, con los hashi, el onigiri triangular que él había preparado.

Su estómago se cerró cuando quiso dar un bocado, y asqueada utilizó el papel gris donde venía envuelto como plato para colocar el onigiri sobre el escritorio. Dejó con cuidado los hashi a un lado y, tratando de normalizar su respiración, se disculpó frente a la clase y salió de allí sin dar explicaciones.

En su estómago, el café que había tomado esa mañana daba incontables vueltas. Culpó a los olores, porque la remontaban a esa noche que tan fervientemente quería olvidar. Culpó a los sabores, porque le recordaban todas esas ocasiones en las que él cocinó para ella y ella para él. Culpó a su visión, porque le colocaba imágenes dentro de su cabeza que ya no quería mirar. Culpó a los sonidos, porque inmortalizaban las tardes que pasaron juntos. Culpó al tacto, porque la trasportaba a ese último adiós que tanto sufrió. Y ya no podía continuar engañándose, lo sabía y por eso le dolía. A pesar del tiempo, ella seguía esperándolo.

* * *

La " _broma_ interna" entre Ken y Miyako, con el pañuelo, es un headcanon Kenyako que tengo hace mucho tiempo jaja me parece haberlo usado para uno de los capítulos de "Remolino de emociones" peor no estoy segura. La " _broma_ interna" entre Yamato y Sora queda en suspenso por ahora… jaja todavía no terminé esa draviñeta :P *spoilers (?)*

Creo que los recuerdos Takari no se entienden jaja Me da la idea de que está todo muy alborotado todavía… pero espero se haya podido disfrutar leyendo, al menos un poquito n.n

 ***** Wikipedia, ¿dónde? Jajaja, sin esa información sobre los diplomáticos jamás podría haber armado el discurso de Taichi :P


	4. Un buen confidente

**Parte IV:**

 **Un buen confidente**

— ¿Hikari? ¿Te encuentras bien?

La mujer sintió como una mano aferraba su brazo y evitaba que todo su cuerpo se desplomara en el suelo. El tacto la sorprendió tanto que se apartó de golpe, por un momento su mente la había llevado de nuevo hasta el recuerdo de esos ojos azules que tanto la perseguían en sueños. Pero pronto todo se aclaró y la mirada preocupada de Jou Kido la unió una vez más al presente. Se sintió una tonta, dejándose llevar por aquellos pensamientos tan ridículos y se obligó a normalizar su respiración.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes, sólo necesitaba un poco de aire y algo de silencio —dijo de manera rápida.

Jou no pareció estar seguro de creer esas palabras, pero la interrupción de Miyako le quitó toda intención de preguntar por la verdad del asunto.

— ¿Sucedió algo? —Preguntó Miyako a Hikari al verla, luego su mirada recayó en Jou — ¡Al fin llegas! —Exclamó con entusiasmo — ¡Serás el siguiente en hablar! No queremos que termine tu hora libre sin que hayas comentado sobre el trabajo de un médico.

Arrugando un poco la nariz, Hikari recordó el momento en que Miyako llamó a Jou para comunicarle la idea de aquella charla.

"— _Jou Kido habla —_ Se había oído desde el teléfono

— _Ya lo sé. —_ Respondió la voz de Miyako.

— _¿Puedo ayudarle?_

— _Para algo marqué este número._

— _¿M-Miyako? —_ El tono de Jou había reflejado absoluto desconcierto.

— _¿Cómo has estado? —_ Había preguntado ella tras soltar unas cuantas carcajadas.

— _Trabajando mucho… ¿tú cóm..?_

— _Precisamente de eso quería hablarte… tu trabajo._

Hikari había imaginado a un desconcertado Jou que oía a medias el discurso de Miyako, mientras acababa con alguna tarea de suma importancia. No se había equivocado.

— _Necesitaría una fecha en concreto para saber con certeza si estoy libre._

— _El lunes._

— _Bien. Lunes. Tengo una hora libre._

— _¿Sólo una?_

— _No puedo ofrecer más. Tengo una agenda apretada._

Miyako había puesto mala cara.

— _Bien. No nos falles._

— _Nunca faltaría a mi palabra."_

Hikari intentó sonreír, un poco.

Jou mantuvo su expresión preocupada, no dijo nada.

—Me quedaré por aquí a esperar a Mimi —siguió hablando Miyako para no dejar entrar ningún silencio incómodo —. Iori me prometió que pasaría a buscarla por el aeropuerto y luego vendrían aquí…

—No es el deber de ninguno, no quiero que los obligues, por favor —repitió Hikari por enésima vez desde que había surgido la idea.

—Tú no te preocupes por nada que tengo todo bajo control.

Miyako le guiñó un ojo y siguió caminando hacia la puerta de entrada. Hikari volvió a sus intentos de sonrisas y aunque los labios de Jou se curvaron hacia arriba su mirada continuó igual de examinadora.

La maestra guio al médico hacia su aula de clases, los alumnos esperaban sin armar demasiado revuelo y, al verla en el umbral, volvieron a crear el silencio y a saludar respetuosamente con una inclinación.

Jou se presentó y comenzó a contar sobre su vocación y el porqué de su elección. Hikari se acercó a su escritorio e ignorando las miradas de los demás adultos, se sentó en silencio. Sus ojos revolotearon entre las caras emocionadas de sus alumnos y el onigiri que descansaba sobre aquel papel gris. Por más que se esforzara no conseguía dejar de mirar aquel bocadillo, y recordaba las manos de Takeru sobre las suyas, veía su flamante sonrisa y oía sus dulces susurros: "Sé que no es mucho, pero es casero" había dicho colocando aquel onigiri entre sus manos "Quería darte algo que pudieras encontrar seguido, así te acordarás de mí siempre" Hikari se recordaba llorando silenciosamente y lo recordaba a él secando sus lágrimas con delicadeza "No tienes que llorar, te prometo que esto no va a separarnos".

Hikari apretó la mandíbula. _En estos tiempos las promesas no resisten intactas,_ pensó.

Las palabras de Jou no sonaron repetitivas con respecto a los demás discursos. Había sido una gran idea de su parte comenzar hablando sobre cómo llegó a la idea de ser doctor, sobre sus estudios y sobre sus inicios. Y Hikari trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantenerse concentrada en aquel discurso. Ya se había permitido dispersarse demasiado.

Pero, por suerte o por desgracia, siempre existe un _pero_.

Es difícil hacer oídos sordos a los recuerdos cuando se está rodeado de ellos. Cada frase pronunciada por alguno de los digidestinados la obligaba a volver en el tiempo, eran un pasaje de vuelta al pasado. Verlos allí ya era doloroso sin pensar en Takeru, oírlos hablar la excedía. Era imposible para ella ignorar las memorias de sus aventuras y más aún los sentimientos latentes que aún guardaba.

Por un momento cerró los ojos y trató de escuchar al discurso de Jou.

—El objetivo de un médico siempre será cuidar la salud de su paciente y aliviar el sufrimiento —explicaba a los niños, moviendo sus manos con cada palabra —. Todos nosotros sabemos que no hay enfermedades, sino enfermos. Las enfermedades son estados cambiantes y cada paciente los vive de forma personal —una niña inclinó la cabeza a un lado, sin comprender y Jou entendió que lo mejor sería no dar tantas vueltas e ir al grano —. En lo que a mí concierne, me he centrado mucho en la anatomía de los organismos digitales y he investigado acerca de sus sistemas para comprenderlos y ayudarlos —como había imaginado captó la atención de todos los pequeños y con una sonrisa continuó diciendo —, primordialmente, me comprometí a cumplir con mi tarea: siempre cuidar de los demás. No importa si el paciente es un humano de carne y hueso o una bestia de datos de computadora, de algún modo todos sufren y alguien debe ocuparse de cambiar eso.

Fue tras esas palabras que llegó su tan indeseable _pero_.

Se vio a sí misma con ocho años de edad, reuniendo fuerzas para continuar con su caminata, tratando de ocultar su tos para que nadie se alarmara, intentando no retrasar a sus amigos, queriendo ser fuerte.

Hikari no podía considerarse fuerte. Había intentado, pero había fallado. Y su fiebre regresó, su tos la superó y volvió a enfermar, demorándolos a todos, siendo tan sólo una carga.

Takeru se había quedado con ella, Takeru siempre estaba con ella como un buen compañero. Él la había cuidado y protegido, le había prometido que siempre sería así, la había rescatado del mar oscuro y le había devuelto su luz. Ella solía enfermarse seguido, y Takeru solía preocuparse por ella, Takeru siempre se preocupaba por ella como un buen amigo. Él la había querido y había permanecido a su lado, la había salvado y la había hecho feliz. Hikari confiaba en él, y Takeru se había sentado a escucharla, Takeru siempre la escuchaba como un buen confidente. Él le había curado su dolor, y ahora era el causante de aquello.

 _Ironías,_ pensó Hikari cuando todos los niños estallaron en aplausos dedicados al doctor Kido. Se unió a ellos fingiendo entusiasmo y cuando Ken Ichijouji pronunció su saludo para dar inicio a su discurso, la puerta del aula volvió a abrirse.

Miyako Inoue ingresó primero, sonriendo con satisfacción tras hacer una leve reverencia y hacerse a un lado para dejar entrar a una mujer delgada, de gran sonrisa y cortos cabellos castaños, y a un hombre alto, vestido de traje y con la mirada abstraída.

A Hikari no le costó reconocer a Mimi Tachikawa que, por más que tuviera el estilo de los Estados Unidos, nunca dejaría de tener ese _toque_ especial que la hacía única en el mundo. En cambio, le costó muchísimo darse cuenta que aquel hombre de mirada seria y pulcro traje negro era Iori Hida.

— ¡Hola everyone! —Saludó entusiasmada Mimi al llegar al escritorio —. Lamentamos el retraso, mi vuelo resultó atrasarse unas horas y mi chofer llegó tarde al aeropuerto —comentó mirando sólo a Iori.

—Ocurrió una reunión impostergable en el juzgado, estaba obligado a asistir —ilustró el joven adulto con un tono de voz tan neutro que a Hikari le sonó anómalo.

Miyako miró a Iori con un dejo asesino en sus pupilas, Hikari lo entendió antes que los demás. Estaba segura de que Miyako había pedido explícitamente que nadie mencionara todas las obligaciones que estaban dejando atrás por culpa de esa loca idea, para no hacer que ella se sintiera culpable. La simple idea le hizo sonreír, Miyako era una gran amiga, y haría todo por ella. Incluso mover cielo y tierra para reunirlos a todos. O _casi_ todos.

Hikari decidió dirigirse a sus estudiantes, explicó a todos sobre la ocupación tan importante de Iori y el gran viaje que Mimi realizó desde Estados Unidos para llegar hasta allí. Los niños aplaudieron sincronizados, agradecidos de que se hayan esforzado por estar presentes ese día en esa clase y hacerla tan especial. Miyako tomó asiento junto a Sora, y Hikari hizo lo mismo detrás de su escritorio; dejando a Mimi, a Iori y a Ken conversando con los alumnos.

Los seis traviesos niños de la última fila escucharon a Ken con atención, eran mejores amigos y cinco de ellos compartían el sueño de algún día recorrer las calles de Japón haciendo cumplir la ley y combatiendo a la injusticia, como el señor Ichijouji lo hacía. El sexto quería ser presidente, y comentaba a Iori seriamente lo que haría bajo su mandato, como dejar gratis las golosinas y los jugos de naranja para todas las personas menores de once años.

Hikari observaba detenidamente las sonrisas de Sora y Yamato Ishida, enternecidos por las palabras de aquellos niños. Supo que les recordaban a sus dos hijos y se le creó un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta que no tenía idea de las edades que ellos podían tener, ni siquiera llevaba en su memoria una imagen de sus rostros.

Miyako la sacó de su ensimismamiento con una sonrisa que de a poco la fue contagiando. Hikari sabía lo que su amiga pensaba: _Tú relájate. Confía en mí. Tengo todo bajo control._ Y no se equivocaba, durante toda la noche del viernes le había repetido esas frases.

"— _Ken me ha dicho que sí_ —advirtió Miyako en cierto momento de la noche.

— _¿De verdad le has preguntado?_ —Dudó Hikari.

— _No_ —sonrió la mujer _—, pero confía en mí, no le permitiré negarse_.

Hikari esbozó una sonrisa débil.

— _No quiero que lo obligues_.

— _No lo haré, lo prometo, tú relájate. ¿Probaste con llamar a Mimi?_

— _Aún no responde._

— _¿Le has dejado un mensaje?_

— _No. Prefiero hablarlo en cuanto tenga tiempo. ¿Qué ha dicho Iori?_

— _Lo pensará. Dice que aún no ha trabajado en muchos casos como para sentirse confiado de dar una charla a tus alumnos sobre su profesión. Pero quédate tranquila que yo…_

— _No te dejaré intimidarlo._

— _Iba a decir que tengo todo bajo control. Ya verás que irá. Y en unas semanas estaremos riéndonos a carcajadas por esta locura_. "

Con su sonrisa fortalecida ante el recuerdo, Hikari volvió la vista a sus alumnos. El pequeño grupo de niñas que soñaba con ser grandes reposteras o cocineras profesionales quedaron encantadas con la presencia de Mimi y sus anécdotas sobre los episodios especiales de Navidad que había conducido en su programa de cocina japonesa-americana. Y Hikari recordó la extraña invitación que le había dado a Mimi por teléfono.

"— _¡Hi! Moshi moshi._

Hikari dudó sobre cómo continuar ante tal saludo.

— _¿M-Mimi?_

— _La misma que viste y calza, with whom I have the pleasure?_

— _S-Soy Hikari._

— _¿Hikari? ¿Yagami Hikari?_ _¿Esa Hikari?_

— _Emm, sí._

— _¡OMG, my sweetie darling!_ —El grito de Mimi dejó su cerebro pitando durante cinco minutos —. _¡No reconocí tu voz!_ —Dijo de inmediato —. _¡Lo lamento! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!_ —De pronto a Hikari se le secó la boca y comenzó a sentir extraña su propia voz —. _Cuéntame, linda, ¿ocurrió algo?_

— _No… es… es sólo que…_

Hikari lanzó un suspiro y comenzó a hablar. Sintió la sonrisa de Mimi desde el otro lado de la línea y en cuanto terminó de hablar volvió a oír sus grititos emocionados que mezclaban su idioma natal con el inglés.

— _What a beautiful idea!, ¡y mira qué casualidad! Hace días que vengo pensando en viajar a Japón otra vez. Esto me ha venido como anillo al dedo, ¡it's perfect!"_

Esa conversación había dejado a Hikari con la idea de que tal vez nada de eso era una casualidad. Tal vez las casualidades no existían, después de todo. Tal vez todo era parte de un plan mayor, del destino, de la suerte, del karma. Y todas esas conversaciones la llevaban a un solo lugar por ese motivo: la conspiración del universo en lo que no podía decidir si era su contra o su favor.

Hikari nunca había pagado por un pasaje de vuelta y, sin embargo, su mente continuaba empujándola hacia el pasado. No sabía por qué, pero siempre terminaba en aquel lugar, recordando. Pensar en Takeru Takaishi le traía tantas risas descontroladas como lágrimas heladas, tantas tardes arreboladas como azules madrugadas, tantas confesiones avergonzadas como miradas sonrojadas.

Romper la rutina de cada día había sido lo más doloroso de su separación, porque ya no se esperaban en una esquina para llegar juntos al instituto ni compartían sus onigiris en el almuerzo; ya no paseaban por los puentes de la ciudad ni hacían una pequeña parada para comprar croissants taiyaki*; ya no se sentaban a orillas del mar ni miraban el atardecer y se sacaban fotografías; ya no preparaban el té los días de lluvia ni se acurrucaban bajo una manta para ver una película.

Ahora Hikari llegaba sola al instituto y compraba sólo un jugo de uva en la máquina expendedora, porque el naranja le recordaba al atardecer que ya no se detenía a mirar ni a sacar fotografías; ya no paseaba por los puentes y no compraba ni un solo taiyaki, porque no le interesaba recordar que de entre los cuatro que solían comprar siempre había dos que se habían tostad por demás y que, mientras hacían los trabajos escolares, jugaban a contarse un secreto por cada taiyaki quemado; ya no preparaba el té cuando llovía ni se cubría entre mantas para ver una película, porque no quería sentirse abandonada.

Pero esa era su realidad y con eso debía aprender a vivir, aunque doliera.

Los aplausos volvieron a resonar entre las paredes del aula y, mientras los tres adultos tomaban asiento, el matrimonio Ishida se puso de pie para iniciar su discurso.

* * *

 ***Croissant Taiyaki** es un pastelillo con forma de pez.

Algún día de mi vida escribiré sobre esas tardes Takari de sonrojos, trabajos escolares y una confesión por cada taiyaki quemado.


	5. Los colores del cielo

**Parte V:**

 **Los colores del cielo**

"— _¿Hol…?_

— _¡Sora! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo está Yama? ¿Y los niños?_

— _¿Miyako…?_

— _¡Sí! Soy yo_ —rio Miyako —. _¿Tienes un minuto para hablar sobre algo?_

— _Claro…_

La noche se volvía repetitiva contando siempre la misma descabellada idea. Tal vez todo esto no era más que una excusa para volver a verse.

— _Entonces… ¿qué te parece?_

— _Debería consultarlo con Yama… pero… todo sea por sacarle una sonrisa a Hikari y ayudarle un poco… después de tanto tiempo separados…_

— _Sí… lo necesita. Todos lo necesitamos. Estar juntos de nuevo, será bueno, al menos por un día._

— _Por supuesto… ¿te has…? ¿Te has comunicado con…?_

— _No todavía…_

Sora dudó antes de contestar.

— _Tal vez yo podría…_

— _¡No!_ —Se apresuró a decir Miyako —. _Ella podrá._

Hikari sabía de qué trataba la conversación. Lo había comprendido antes de que llegaran a pronunciar las palabras. Entendió que sólo querían ayudarla. Y quiso ser fuerte, por eso tomó el teléfono y marcó el número. Aún lo recordaba de memoria. No pensó bien en lo que hacía y sólo notó como su corazón se estrujaba cuando del otro lado de la línea la voz de un hombre llegó a sus oídos.

— _Intentaste comunicarte con Takeru Takaishi —_ Hikari soltó el teléfono como si éste le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica, Miyako lo atrapó en el aire y volvió a tirárselo _—. Lamento no poder atender en este momento —_ Hikari arrojó el teléfono a las manos de Miyako una vez más con el corazón desbocado, ella se lo devolvió con rapidez _—pero gustoso leeré tu mensaje tras la señal._

Se oyó el pitido y su mente quedó en blanco. Le tembló el pulso y las palabras se ocultaron entre sus cuerdas vocales. Miyako la alentó a hablar con señas exageradas.

— _H-Ho-Hola Ta-Takeru, soy Hik-Hikari. Q-Quería pedirte un favor, yo… —_ Tomó una bocanda de aire y las ideas se le acomodaron en la cabeza —, _daré una clase de oficios y profesiones a mis alumnos y Miyako me dio la idea de invitarlos a todos a participar para que den un pequeño testimonio —_ soltó de manera rápida —. _Me encantaría que fueras —_ dejó escapar. Sus mejillas se colorearon al instante _—, si tienes tiempo —_ añadió respirando entrecortadamente _—. Llámame —_ le tembló la voz _—, si llega a interesarte la propuesta —_ completó disimulando un carraspeo para aclarar su voz _—. Yo… —_ suspiró arrepintiéndose de haber comenzado el mensaje —. _Espero que todo vaya bien en tu vida._ "

Desde un inicio fue evidente que tanto Yamato como Sora sabían cómo tratar a los niños, decían lo que ellos querían oír y hacían lo que ellos querían ver.

Yamato comenzó hablando de la música y sobre las bandas que formó en su juventud. Uno de los niños de la tercera fila mencionó que su padre aún guardaba un CD autografiado por todos los miembros de Knife of Day, provocando que las mejillas del adulto se pintaran de escarlata. Y una de las niñas, sentada junto a la ventana, le preguntó cuál era su instrumento favorito. Yamato no dudó en contestar, y todos sonrieron con él recordando el melifluo sonido de su armónica.

Hikari amaba en secreto esa melodía, la recordaba siempre. Pero últimamente, había querido dejarla atrás. El dolor que le traían los recuerdos era más fuerte que los buenos momentos y en lugar de sonreír a aquellos buenos tiempos, lloraba al presente porque no era igual de alegre. Ese huracán de recuerdos grises era su tormento. Era triste, era dañino, era resistente al olvido.

Yamato habló sobre su fascinación por las estrellas y todos los astros y fenómenos del cielo, comentó sobre los libros que solía leer y las fotos del universo que daban rienda suelta a su imaginación, expuso su cariño por los colores del cielo y cómo fue que tomó la decisión de ser astronauta.

Los alumnos lo escuchaban encantados, las niñas suspiraban imaginando el espacio y las bellezas que allí había, los niños abrían mucho sus ojos y se entusiasmaban con la idea de ver la luna y atravesar una lluvia de meteoritos. Sora sonreía, recordando una promesa que Yamato realizó; Miyako movía la cabeza al ritmo de una canción que acababa de inventar, pensando en algo que sólo ella podía entender; Daisuke había apoyado su cabeza en la pared y había cerrado los ojos; Taichi intentaba ocultar una sonrisa; Iori permanecía con su expresión neutra; Ken observaba a los niños haciéndose a la idea de que pronto debía cuidar de uno; Koushiro estaba enfrascado en una épica batalla de miradas y sonrojos con Mimi; Joe no dejó de examinar a Hikari, temiendo que cayera desmayada al suelo; Hikari tragó saliva con dificultad, intentando no dejarse llevar por el recuerdo, pero otra vez falló en el intento.

— _No trajiste un nuevo libro —se sorprendió Hikari quitándose un auricular del oído, al verlo llegar._

 _Takeru negó con una mueca, sentándose junto a ella. Ambos dejaron colgar sus pies entre las barandillas del muelle, acostumbraban sentarse allí y esperar la puesta de sol. A Hikari le gustaba mirar el cielo y todos sus colores, y le gustaba escuchar a Takeru leer, mientras tanto. A Takeru le gustaba leer con la brisa del atardecer y le gustaba la mirada que Hikari le dedicaba al cielo. Por eso siempre él llevaba un libro y una flor, y ella sacaba una fotografía._

— _No pude decidir cuál comenzar —comentó alzando los hombros._

 _Dejaron entrar al silencio. Takeru bajó la vista al mar, Hikari dejó reposar su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho._

— _¿Algún día me leerás una de tus historias?_

 _Los ojos de Takeru se abrieron con sorpresa y rápidamente negó con la cabeza. Sus pensamientos habían sido imposibles de leer para ella, pero aun así asintió respetándolo. Hikari se irguió con delicadeza para quedar de cara al sol, Takeru se giró para verla a los ojos._

— _Pero un día te escribiré algo._

 _Ella sonrió y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, él estiró su brazo hasta llegar al auricular blanco que colgaba sobre un hombro de Hikari y lo colocó en su oído. A Hikari le encantaba esa canción, a Takeru le parecía triste._

" _Tómate el tiempo que necesites, disfruta el aire de un sin fin de colores y pinta tu cielo de esperanza…"_

— _¿Por qué te gusta tanto? —Preguntó él con la música acompañándolo —Habla sobre una separación, ellos no vuelven a encontrarse._

"… _que mientras tanto te estaré esperando bajo el cielo y sobre el mar"_

— _Pero da esperanza de que en algún tiempo vuelvan a verse —contestó ella llevando una mano a la bolsa de papel madera, ubicada en el espacio que los separaba._

 _Hikari extrajo un taiyaki y su rostro enrojeció al notar que de un lado estaba más tostado de lo que debería. Takeru también sonrió y calló su respuesta para oír el secreto que la muchacha estaba obligada a contar. Ella sopesó un instante qué decir, luego relajó los hombros._

— _Siempre me gustó pensar que este muelle es el sitio "bajo el cielo y sobre el mar" en el que el cantante esperó a su amada —soltó con inocencia, y le dio un mordisco al taiyaki llenándose los labios de dulce._

 _Takeru rio con ternura, Hikari rápidamente limpió sus labios con una servilleta y se unió a sus risas, pero Takeru dejó de reír. La miró un instante, acercó su mano al rostro de Hikari y, apenas rozando su piel, apartó de su labio inferior una pequeña miguilla de taiyaki que, traviesa, no se había dejado limpiar._

— _No sé si aquel hombre esperó a su amada aquí —pronunció sin dejar de mirarla —, pero éste es un buen lugar para los encuentros._

Un libro, una foto, una flor. Tres objetos que la ataban al momento. Un taiyaki, un sonrojo, una canción. Tres detalles que le devolvían el recuerdo. Una y otra vez.

Se recordó de pie en la habitación de Takeru, con sus artísticas fotografías cubriendo el escritorio, con su mejor amigo cerrando en sus manos un libro para dirigir su atención a las capturas y ayudarle a elegir aquella que presentaría en el concurso al que se había inscripto. Lo recordó evaluando su trabajo con los ojos entrecerrados, dejando en el aire su dedo índice que se movía de una imagen a otra.

— _Siempre me gustó el arrebol —había dicho con una hermosa sonrisa, apuntando a su fotografía favorita de su día favorito._

Hikari recordaba bien ese día, la foto y el atardecer, el libro y la flor, el taiyaki y el primer beso. Y ahora, viendo todo en retrospectiva, no puedo hacer más que maldecir la limerencia que no le había dejado pensar con claridad en el momento debido y aún la sacudía cuando se encontraba distraída mirando el color rojizo que adquieren las nubes al ser iluminadas por los rayos del sol, dejándola desconcertada, viéndose a sí misma pensando en él cuando el tiempo ya había dejado en claro que la historia había llegado a su impensado desenlace.

Toda su vida había creído que su relación era inmarcesible. Pero el tiempo la fue desgastando y ellos no pudieron hacer nada para evitarlo. Se movieron con la vida, se amoldaron a las nuevas situaciones y vivencias, se separaron esperando volver a encontrarse, pero nunca lo hicieron. Y ese día no iba a ser la excepción.

Hikari respiró profundo, Yamato había dejado de hablar sobre el cielo, Sora había dado un paso al frente para tomar las riendas de la clase. Habló a los niños sobre sus diseños, sobre sus inicios en una empresa que no apreciaba su trabajo, sobre su sueño de crear una línea de ropa con su nombre y todo el esfuerzo que hacía para cumplirlo. Porque si alguien quiere algo debe luchar para obtenerlo. Una niña le preguntó, al finalizar, cómo se había dado cuenta de que era _eso_ lo que quería hacer. Sora respondió que la vida da muchas vueltas y que con cada giro llega una sorpresa nueva.

El timbre que anunciaba el fin de la clase sonó y los niños se ocuparon en guardar todas sus pertenencias para dejar el aula impecable. Los adultos organizaron las sillas que habían utilizado y las acomodaron en un rincón. Hikari envolvió de nuevo el onigiri de Daisuke en su papel gris y se lo devolvió con un gesto de disculpa. Daisuke comprendió y tras una tímida sonrisa guardó el obsequio no correspondido junto a los paquetes sin abrir.

Shin se acercó a ella cuando todos los alumnos salían del aula para formar filas frente al director.

— ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Yagami? —Preguntó abriendo grande sus ojos.

—Por supuesto, Shin… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Shin se encogió de hombros con ligereza.

—Es que usted se ve algo distraída que otros días. ¿No le gustó la clase? ¿Nos portamos mal?

Hikari se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y le sonrió cariñosamente.

—Todos se portaron muy bien —concedió ella —. ¿Te ha gustado a ti la clase?

— ¡Me encantó! —Festejó alzando ambos brazos y sacudiendo sus manos sobre su cabeza.

—Eso es lo importante —sonrió Hikari —. Anda, ve con tus compañeros o van a castigarnos a los dos.

Shin rió y tomándola de la mano la guio hasta el umbral de la puerta. El niño apresuró el paso para llegar a donde estaban sus compañeros y Hikari permaneció de pie en la galería, junto a los demás profesores. Se cantó el Himno Nacional, y el director pronunció su formal despedida a los estudiantes. Cada clase, ordenadamente marchó hasta la puerta principal y los maestros acompañaron a los niños hasta que sus padres llegaron para retirarlos de la institución.

Una vez que el colegio se vio abandonado por las entusiasmadas voces de los infantes, Hikari tuvo tiempo de unirse a la despedida entre el grupo de adultos, compañeros de grandes aventuras. Esta vez, su saludo, fue extraño. Ellos solían pretender que no era un adiós prolongado y que volverían a verse, como si sus reencuentros se dieran casualmente, todos los días, en las calles, los supermercados, las plazas. Pero en esa ocasión, ninguno fingió. Sabían que no volverían a cruzar palabra en mucho tiempo y eso provocó que la despedida se volviera dolorosa y pesada.

Hikari supo de inmediato que ese recuerdo se guardaría junto a los que en la noche la atormentaban, y se prometió que intentaría dejar de lado el dolor y cambiar su perspectiva. Ya no quería dormirse con los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar. Después de todo, el pasado es un buen lugar para visitar, pero no es un buen lugar para quedarse. Y Hikari quería que sus visitas sean alegres, y que le dejaran espléndidas sonrisas dibujadas en el rostro.

El camino de vuelta a casa fue más largo que otras veces. Hikari se detuvo en cada puente y compró cuatro croissants taiyaki y un jugo de naranja; paseó por la orilla del mar hasta el atardecer y sacó fotografías. Tomó la decisión de amigarse con su pasado gris y así brindarle los hermosos y brillantes colores del cielo, para que ya no fuera triste mirar hacia atrás.

Al llegar a su departamento, la sonrisa regresó a su rostro, como hacía mucho no sucedía. Abrió la puerta, se descalzó, colgó su bolso, y las llaves se resbalaron de sus manos cayendo al suelo con un estrepitoso sonido. Bajó la vista y se inclinó para tomarlas, pero desde aquel ángulo encontró algo más que llamó su atención.

A un costado de la puerta había un paquete colocado en el suelo, con una etiqueta entre los colores de su envoltura. Decía su nombre.

Hikari olvidó levantar las llaves y se acercó al objeto, lo levantó con cuidado y lo sacudió un poco. Nada se movía en su interior. Decidió abrirlo atendiendo a que el papel no se rasgara, las manos le temblaban un poco sin saber por qué. Terminó de desenvolverlo y el papel cayó al suelo, dejando en sus manos un libro grueso. Se titulaba "Los colores del cielo".

Ella no necesitó leer quién era su autor. Ya lo sabía. Tuvo el impulso de arrojarlo fuera de su departamento y cerrar la puerta de un duro golpe. Pero hubo un detalle que la distrajo y, desconcertada, abrió el libro en la página que estaba marcada. Al verlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sus cuerdas vocales parecían haberse enredado en su garganta apretando un fuerte nudo y su mente batallaba contra su corazón. Porque él había tenido el dulce descaro de regalarle un libro dedicado, una foto vieja y una flor seca.

* * *

 **¡Feliz nochevieja!**

Espero este capítulo se haya entendido… es que se me hizo un poco embrollante (?) El próximo será el final, cortito y conciso…

Aclaro, por las dudas… esa "canción" que a Hikari le encanta y a Takeru le suena triste, no existía antes de que mi imaginación la plasmara en este fic jaja

Y, por supuesto, agradezco públicamente a **NievesJS13** por su linda colaboración al fic, poniéndole al pequeño Shin Aoyama su nombre ¡yay!


	6. Esperanza

**Parte VI:**

 **Esperanza**

Rasgando el silencio, la voz de Takeru Takaishi llegó a sus oídos después de años sin escucharla.

—Sé que es muy tarde, pero… no quería que pensaras que me había olvidado de ti

Ella se giró de golpe, para encontrarse con un hombre alto, de cabellos muy rubios, y cuya mirada se había vaciado con los años. A Hikari le dieron ganas de gritar a todos los vientos su dolor. No lo hizo.

— Volviste —dejó escapar en un murmullo. Takeru esbozó una media sonrisa —. ¿Cómo entraste? —Preguntó ella tragando su furia con dificultad.

—Miyako me dio su copia de las llaves…

Hikari asintió una sola vez, tratando de aplacar la lucha entre su mente y su corazón.

—Dámelas —pidió estirando con calma el brazo derecho.

Takeru rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, extrajo el jugo de llaves con el llavero de una pluma rojiza y lo depositó en la mano extendida de Hikari, rozando apenas la yema de sus dedos. Ella se estremeció e interrumpió el contacto visual, clavando su mirada en la pared.

—Sólo quiero pedir perdón.

—Es tarde para eso.

Takeru apretó los labios. Hikari dio un paso al costado y le señaló la puerta, todavía abierta.

—Sólo me quedaré por las fiestas. No quería que te enteraras por alguien más —murmuró al pasar, Hikari no lo miró. Antes de cruzar el umbral, los pies de Takeru dudaron y regresaron un par de pasos —La vida tiene dos lados, no olvides mirar ambos.

El muchacho cerró la puerta tras de sí. Hikari se quedó allí, de pie, sola, sin poder pensar en nada. Contuvo las lágrimas y sacudió la cabeza. Dejó el libro, la foto y la flor sobre la mesa de la cocina y dio una mirada a su departamento. No pensó, simplemente puso manos a la obra y cuando acabó el departamento quedó irreconocible. Todos los muebles se cambiaron de lugar, los cuadros acabaron en la basura, las ventanas quedaron sin cortinas, ya no había alfombra y la heladera había intercambiado sitio con la alacena.

Agotada, Hikari se dejó caer en el sillón descansando el cuerpo, al fin. El atardecer había concluido dando lugar a una noche de tormenta, el viento soplaba fuerte y las luces de las calles comenzaban a encenderse. Sus ojos recayeron en el regalo de Takeru que permanecía sobre la mesa. Siguiendo un impulso volvió a abrirlo, y pudo entender las palabras de Takeru cuando dio vuelta su fotografía favorita de su día favorito. Estaba escrita, de puño y letra:

" _Tómate el tiempo que necesites, disfruta el aire de un sin fin de colores y pinta tu cielo de esperanza, que mientras tanto te estaré esperando bajo el cielo y sobre el mar"_

Una sonrisa húmeda surcó su rostro, las lágrimas cayeron sobre la foto y corrieron la tinta.

Después de tanto tiempo, después de tanto llanto, después de tanta soledad, después de tanta tristeza. Esas cosas no pueden arreglarse de un segundo al otro.

* * *

Él había crecido mucho desde la última vez que había estado allí. Sus pies, colgando del muelle, llegaban a rozar el agua con la suela de sus zapatillas. No le importaba si llegaban a mojarse, en realidad ya se estaban mojando con las gotas de lluvia que creaban ondas en la calma del mar. Takeru había permanecido allí por horas, congelándose. Sabía que Hikari no iba a perdonarlo, no podía hacer nada contra el tiempo que había pasado, contra su promesa rota. Pero no perdía la esperanza. Él la había hecho esperar por mucho tiempo, era justo que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Contradiciendo ese pensamiento, la madera del muelle crujió bajo los pies de Hikari cuando se acercó despacio hasta él. Takeru intentó sonreír, ella no le devolvió el gesto. Lo cubrió con una manta y se sentó junto a él, dejando colgar sus pies entre las barandillas. No iban a ver una película, pero tenían mucho de qué hablar.

—Hikari yo…

—No te disculpes de nuevo —le interrumpió ella —. Es tarde para ser lo que una vez fuimos.

Takeru no podía comprender sus propios pensamientos, menos podría con los de ella.

— ¿Leerás el libro? —Decidió preguntar tras una pausa.

Hikari negó con la cabeza una sola vez. Takeru asintió con pesar, respetando su decisión.

—Vas a leérmelo tú —concluyó ella.

Una dulce sonrisa cruzó sus rostros poco a poco. Y ambos llegaron en silencio a la misma conclusión. Siempre es tarde para lo que fue, pero nunca lo será para lo que viene, y eso sólo depende de tu propio cielo, si está pintado o no de esperanza.

De pronto, a Takeru le encantó la canción de Hikari, y a Hikari le sonó triste. Tal vez el problema era que los dos iban a destiempo, esperando que algún día cambie la estructura de sus vidas, con una segunda oportunidad.

* * *

…

Bueno… siento que quedó todo muy raro. Pero espero haya sido de agrado. (¡Me salió con rima! *Ignórenme*)

Ya, **¡Feliz año a todos!** Ojalá puedan cambiar el gris por los colores del cielo y pinten todo de esperanza n.n

Les deseo lo mejor en este año que comienza, y que sus visitas al pasado los llenen de alegrías sinceras.

 **¡Muchas, muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
